


Jazz and Soundwave Plan a Wedding

by eerian_sadow



Series: Hate, Love, War, Peace [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz and Soundwave are getting bonded, but planning a wedding is hard (even when half the planet isn't slagged.) Sometimes, though, things are just right.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave
Series: Hate, Love, War, Peace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608196
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



> This may or may not end up with more little scenes as they plan the ceremony, host it and get hitched.

“Babe, look at this and tell me what you think?”

Soundwave sighed and reached for the datapad Jazz was holding out. “Soundwave is not ‘babe’ and has asked Jazz repeatedly to stop.”

“Sorry, I know. It just keeps slipping out. It sounds better in English, I promise, but I’ll try harder.”

“Thank you.” Soundwave let his fingers trail across Jazz’s as he took the pad out of the other mech’s fingers and felt his spark warm as the other mech’s exuberant smile returned. He wasn’t mad at Jazz, and didn’t want him to believe that he was, but he hated that particular pet name and desperately wished that his intended would settle on something else. His optics widened when he looked away from his partner and down at the image on the data pad. “Jazz wants venue in New Vos?”

“Well, it fits the budget--barely--and it’s got those vaulted ceilings you like so much. And since it’s Vos, we wouldn’t have to spend extra for perches or wing accessible chairs.”

“Soundwave thought Jazz hated Vos.”

“Well, I don’t love it. Or didn’t, I guess is more accurate. You probably never really had to try and get intel out of there since they joined the Decepticons so early, but it was a nightmare and then some. But Starscream is doing good things in New Vos, despite himself. And that cathedral is beautiful and will look amazing in the photos.”

Soundwave looked at the listing again, considering his partner’s choice for several kliks. Jazz’s reasons were sound, and New Vos really was a nice city despite the fact that it was turning into a tourist spot already. “Jazz has funds for deposit currently? Booking early is imperative.”

“Yeah, I've got enough for the venue and the caterer if you want to do it. That last gig we did on Nebulous set me up pretty well for a while.” 

“Then Soundwave agrees. And suggests researching hotels for discounted rate.”

“Yeah, destination weddings ain’t cheap.” Jazz’s smile turned radiant. “You wanna work on the hotel while I call the venue and the caterer? As proved by that time on Monacus, you’re better at the hotel discount than me.”

Soundwave laughed as he remembered the incident in question. “Agreed. Soundwave will ensure that Jazz does not negotiate higher than average room rate for bonding ceremony.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated fill for the first day of JazzWave Week 2020. Prompt: Symphony

"No."

Jazz's face fell at Soundwave's flat answer. "But why not?"

"Jazz and Soundwave cannot afford environmental suits for London Symphony. Jazz and Soundwave can barely afford suits for actual friends."

The black and white mech's shoulders slumped. He obviously hadn't considered the expense in his excitement to tell Soundwave his idea. "Yeah, I guess not, even with my salary. Transport would be bad, too. Especially since you can't put wood through a space bridge."

"Affirmative." Soundwave reached out and Jazz let him pull his partner into a hug. "Soundwave apologizes for harsh tone."

"S'all right, sweetspark. Sometimes you gotta burst my bubble before I get to invested." Jazz nuzzled his chest plate. "Are you at least on board for live music?"

"Affirmative. Also willing to consider video feed from Earth if Jazz insists on human music."

Jazz looked up at him with a radiant smile. "That's a brilliant idea! Anyone you want to hire, specifically?"

"Negative. Soundwave will trust Jazz’s judgment."


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, listen to that.” Jazz draped himself dramatically across the back of Soundwave’s chair and rested his head on the blue mech’s shoulder. “D’you hear it?”

Soundwave stopped typing and listened. He had no idea what his partner was talking about, though, the only sounds he could detect were the solvent pipes pinging as hot solvent ran through them and the creaking of the floor above their apartment. “Negative.”

“Sure you do. It’s _quiet_. Cause I just sent the kids on a job.”

Now that Jazz had mentioned it, Soundwave realized that he wasn’t hearing the bickering that usually accompanied Rumble and Frenzy, or the clack of claws on furniture and flooring. “Recordicons too loud for Jazz?” 

“Nah, ain’t that.” Jazz didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Soundwave, before he could get upset on behalf of his recordicons or at Jazz’s attitude. “I mean, sometimes, yeah. But sometimes they’re too loud for you and they’re yours. It’s just… they’re a lot for this little apartment of yours. And I ain’t feeling my best today.”

He nodded. That observation was entirely correct; the apartment was far too small for six recordicons let alone anyone else with them. “Soundwave understands. Jazz would like to leave early?”

“Nah, not unless this processor ache gets worse.” He hugged himself more tightly against Soundwave’s shoulders. “Would love a nap in that big ol’ berth of yours, though. Specially if you’re in it.”

Soundwave considered for a moment. His shift wasn’t technically over, but he had completed all of the day’s tasks and then some. And since he set his own working hours, he wouldn’t be violating his contract if he signed off now. “Soundwave agrees. Napping with Jazz sounds… nice.”

“Just nice? Must be doing something wrong, then.” Jazz’s tone was teasing as he stood up. 

“Negative. Time spent with Jazz always quality.”

“Aw, thanks. That’s one of the nicest things you’ve said to me.”

Jazz’s statement implied that he understood, but Soundwave hoped that he truly did. Time spent with Jazz was more than just quality, the easy affection and open communication were treasures. And hearing Jazz’s spark humming in harmony with his was bliss.

“Shouldn’t dawdle though. I only sent them to get cake samples from Cosmos and that place on the bay.”

“Soundwave will not waste time.” He logged off from his computer terminal and stood up. Then he took Jazz’s hand and led him to the berthroom.


End file.
